Let The Games Begin
by ColdWintersNight
Summary: You suggest it, I'll write it. Send a prompt my way! First up: Veigar can't stand the perky Child of The Faye, Lulu. But that won't stop her from keeping her distance from the Master of Evil. (Ratings can/will go up!)
1. To Love A Yordel

**_Characters:_** Veigar, Lulu, and Jinx

**_Promet:_** All Lulu wants to do is get closer to Veigar. Yordles hate being alone...right?

**_Warnings:_** None. Just an overdose of fluff and sweetness.

The gold light faded, the fresh breeze from the field flowed through, and Veigar's blurred vision came in clear once the summoning ritual was completed. Veigar flexed his large metallic gantlet into a fist, gripped his staff and glared at his fellow teammates. The match hadn't even started yet and already the feisty little Yordle was annoyed with everyone and everything. Especially when one of his team mates cried out his name in an overly joyous tone, drawing out the 'e' and 'r' in his name.

"Lulu". Veigar flatly called back. His fellow Yordle mage in arms bounced over to his side and tried to embrace him. The crazy Child of the Faye had gone from just waving at him to trying to grab him in a full contact hug, which Veigar despised and always thrashed and swatted at her when she came to close. Pix tried to bit him once through his gloved hand when he shoved Lulu's unwanted affection away from him.

But that never seemed to discourage her. Her arms reached towards him and he turned away from her, hissing and spitting.

"Get offa me!" He cried when he threw herself at him. Lulu didn't seem to pay any mind to the Tiny Master of Evil's shouts and just giggled happily when he denied her friendly hug.

The rest of the champions bought their good and darted to their lanes, but not before laughing and scoffing at the two little Yordles. Jinx swung Fishbones up onto her shoulders and turned back when her lane partner wasn't following.

"Yo! YO! Come on, come on, come on, come oooon! I got people to shoot and turrents to destroy! Let's go, let's go! You can hug your boyfriend when we win, now hurry up!" The gun-toting maniac then ran full speed down the stairs, her twin blue braid flying behind her.

Veigar shook in fury.

"You dare!" He yelled out to Piltover criminal. "She's not my-" But before he could finish, Lulu sprinted away from him in a gust of magical speed.

"Bye Veigar! Good luck! See you after the match!"

Grumbling to nobody and tugging at his hat to hid his face, even though it was already covered with black magic darkness, Veigar bought his needed items and went down the middle of the field. But not before overhearing the shop keep's laugh. "She's a cute one. You two look adorable."

"SHUT UP!" The shop keep was lucky the Master of Pain did not feel like wasting any precious mana on him, or he would have been sorry…

After what seemed like an eternity of throwing up gates, casting down meteors and blasting the enemy team with comets, Veigar and his team finally made it to the nexus and finally destroyed it.

With his guard down, and his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, Veigar was caught completely off guard when a pair of arms encircled his neck and a soft pair of small lips pressed themselves on his cheek.

"We won! Good job everyone! Good job Veigar!" Lulu hung off his neck and laughed happily now that the match was over and they had come out victorious. Too tired to shove her away from him, Veigar just bobbed his head down in his own self defeat.

"Yeah…you too. I suppose. Good job Lulu." His metallic clawed hand patted her on the back.

"For crying out loud!" Jinx called out, grinning like the crazed loose cannon that she was. "Get a room, you two!"

Veigar growled, glared harshly and threw his arms up in the air in rage. "SHUT UP!"

Lulu's laughter couldn't be contained.


	2. I Can Hear The Sirens

**_Characters:_** Vi, Caitlyn and someone you'll never guess!

**_Promet:_** Plitover's Finest respond to a dangerous call that involves a very unexpected criminal.

**_Warnings:_** Graphic imagery of unpleasant violence. Oh poor, Cait. I'm so sorry.

Protocol for these types of calls were second nature for the likes of Piltover's two seasoned police officers. Caitlyn would handle the phone call, the receiver in one hand while the other was busy writing down every fine detail in her very fine hand writing, even taking the time to dot the 'I's, while Vi bounced from foot to foot as she secured her massive hextech gauntlets onto her forearms.

Other officer's loved seeing the amazing and horrifying technology clamp onto Vi's beautiful arms, but Vi paid them no mind.

She did however spare a quick sideways glance at her partner as she dangled the now silent phone receiver in her hand absentmindedly.

"What's up, Cupcake?"

"Hmm, it's most likely nothing, " Caitlyn stated, a perplexed look of deep concern written all over her fine features as she stared down at the many sprawled out maps of Piltover on her desk. They were covered with red circles and groups of colorful push pins. "But whatever the situation, it seems to be an isolated one."

"So what's the scoop?" Vi decided to ask for once, before rushing into a crime scene and cracking skulls on sight.

"Theft actually, still in progress too. At the medical research labs. Let's roll." The soft spoken officer declared, and just like that, they were off. Hopping into their cruiser and heading down the busy streets at full speed.

"Medical lab, eh? Huh." Vi could guess why Caitlyn may have had concerns. Theft was nothing new of course, but the location seemed rather random. What was very more random, and far more unsettling was whom they caught milling around one of the science labs. The hideously thin and bandaged form didn't even bother to turn around when the female officer's busted through the lab doors.

"FREEZE SCUMBAG! POLICE! " Vi yelled out in her powerful authoritative tone. A silky laugh, rich velvet to the ears, deep and menacing, echoed in the pristine clean room. The sudden stench of highly toxic chemicals coming from the criminal made Vi wrinkle her nose and caused Caitlyn to cough. Caitlyn lifted her head away from her rifle's scope she when registered who was in her crosshairs.

"…Singed?"

Vi added her own, "The Hell?" quietly when the crazed Zaun chemist turned around lazily to the duo law enforcers, various glass bottles containing glowing liquids clinked in his arms as he did.

"My, how wonderful it is to see the two of you. Piltover's Finest indeed. You two look ravishing in this light. So much different than on The Field of Justice, yes?"

"Hands up you bald loon. You have got to be out of your God damned mind if you think you can break in HERE, in OUR town, and have the balls to steal OUR stuff." Vi sneered at him, one arm already powering up to smash into his skinny and frail body. Vi was going to enjoy hearing all those brittle bones snap in one glorious punch.

"Put the goods down Singed. There's no regenerating here, we both know that. Let's not have this end with you in a body bag." Caitlyn calmly said, playing the ever Good Cop routine.

"I agree! Let's not. I cannot say the same for you however." And like a match stick catching fire, within a flash of a second, Vi powered forward, Caitlyn took aim and Singed flung a glass bottle into the air. The mad man ducked Vi's giant fist and side stepped Caitlyn's bullet, he was always so quick, and managed to grab Vi's few hair strands as she flew past him.

Singed heaved Vi's form into Caitlyn's, as he pulled her backwards. Vi knocked Caitlyn back, right were Singed had calculated she would end up being, and ran for the window. He jumped onto the window sill and waved back.

"Have a pleasant evening ladies." He laughed insanely, and jumped from the roof before darting out of sight.

"You stupid worthless fuck, wait until I-!" Vi scrambled to get up and give chase before a crash of glass ringed, followed by a sickening scream. She turned and witnessed helplessly as Caitlyn dropped her gun and cradled her melting face in her hands. The bottle that Singed threw, filled with some sort of acid as it seemed, landed right onto Caitlyn's forehead and now splattered all over her face. Her skin started to come off her face like strips of paper in water.

"CAIT!" Vi called out and rushed to her partner's side. The agony of which Caitlyn thrashed around in while standing on her feet must have been something unimaginable. Vi scooped her up in her protective and sturdy hands, holding her close as she bolted back to their cruiser, forgetting completely about Singed and his theft. Vi had to focus on not vomiting when the sickening smells of burnt flesh and hair, blood, and rancid chemicals reached her nose and Caitlyn's cries of pain reached her ears.

"Hang on Caitlyn. I'm not going to let anything happen to that pretty face of yours, you hear me?." Caitlyn didn't reply. In fact, Caitlyn had stopped screaming all together. The only thing that filled the air was the hissing of the acid and the screeching tires as Vi gunned it to the hospital, police sirens wailing and flashing.

"Hang on, Cupcake...just hang on."


End file.
